


A Bad Night of Drinking

by Ingsoc



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other, beastialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: After an especially wild night of drinking Cass find herself all alone in a compromise situation.





	A Bad Night of Drinking

Rose of Sharon Cassidy was drinking again in the run down bar at the Mojave Outpost, in itself nothing was unusual about that, after all she didn't acquire the moniker "Whiskey Rose" for downing bottles of Sarsaparilla. Although that evening she was more depressed than usual – she just sold her caravan company, and yes she did get it, she didn't really have any choice at the matter and the caps will certainly come out handy, not to mention she could now leave this god forsaken shithole, but despite it all she still felt she betrayed her father memory and let go an important part of herself and her heritage – so she deal with it in the only way she knew how, by drinking into oblivion.

Also the words of that courier who represented the Crimson Caravan Company royalty pissed her off.

"Fucking bitch" she said as she took another shot of whiskey.

By the closing hours when Lacey kick her out, Cass had manage to drink up five bottle of whiskey, an impressive feat even by her own high standards.

Drunkenly stumbling around the outpost Cass decide she isn't prepare to call it a night just yet, made her way into the NCR barracks she make up her mind that what could cheer her up is getting laid and her favorite source of booty call was Ranger Jackson.

Or more like her only option, Kilborn and Knight were both married and were faithful to their wives *Cass rolled her eyes at that*, most of the other NCR soldiers were rookies that didn't know the first thing about giving a woman a good fuck and the other caravan merchants were just old fat men who she certainly wouldn't want to fuck for all the caps in the world, so Jackson was is. Not that she had any reasons for complain, despite being a major tight ass who always follow NCR regulations Jackson knew how to pleasure a woman and left her always coming for more.

Arriving at Johnson's hut at the NCR barracks Cass knocked on the door.

"Open up, Johnson"

When there were no replay came she began to bang on the door.

"C'mon Johnson, it's Cass, I'm very horny"

Still nothing.

"I let you cum in my mouth" and after a moment of thought she added "And fuck my ass".

Yet again there was no replay.

"Well, shit"

Disappointed and still very wet and horny Cass stumble drunk around the outpost without a clear destination or purpose.

"Fucking virgin greenhorns who couldn't stick their dicks in a woman pussy even if their lives depend on it"

As she was mumble to herself Cass made her way outside the outpost, still without any clear destination in mind.

"Those cocksuckers NCR soldiers turned me into a goddamn nun"

She further continues to aimlessly wander, this time also leaving the main road and enter into the desolation of the Mojave Desert.

As she had no destination in mind, and after getting tired from all the walking around, she lay in the first place that looked mildly inviting, beside a rock in a middle of nowhere and drifted to a drunkard sleep.

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm"

The first thing Cass notice as she wake up was the sun rays landed of her skin, it's wasn't unpleasant just unexpected, then she began to piece together what happen in the previous night, how she drank herself into oblivion, tried to get laid and when this didn't work up she walk outside the outpost for a apparently no good reason bar sheer frustration.

Then she felt the desert breeze on her ass, she open her eyes as she tried to avoid her massive hangover, and looked at her backside only to see that her jeans has been shred to pieces leaving the lower part of her body expose, she could also see the perpetrators of the attack were two Geckos, that were still around her.

"Shit, shit, shit"

Knowing that if she keeps laying of her stomach she done for Cass try to use her hands to lift herself from the ground so she could try to make her escape. Unfortunately the heavy drinking at the previous night left her motor functions much to be desired; in fact she could ever lift herself from the ground.

"Wait, why aren't they attacking?"

Cass was puzzled by this; in fact all that they were doing was leering at her exposed pussy. She then reminded about a conversation with her old friend Tanya.

Back in the day when she still had her caravan Tanya was one of the mercenaries she hired for protection, much like herself Tanya was a mean horny bitch constantly at heat so naturally they fast became friends, since her caravan usually lack suitable partners nor was any time to engage them and since they both didn't fancy women most of their time together was spent swapping tales about their sex lives, anyway one of Tanya tales, that Cass at the time thought to be just another desert myth, was that some of the Mojave resident monsters, due to their mutation could smell the wetness on any human female they encounter, and if they encounter such a woman they will abstain from attacking her.

As to confirm her suspicions the alpha Gecko on her vagina.

"Ahhh, Jesus fucking Christ"

The alpha Gecko tongue was larger and slimmer than any man that gone down on Cass before, his cool saliva send a shock wave throughway her body, she found in herself the power to rise so now she was standing on her hand and knees in order to give her beastly lover a better access to her cunt.

As the pack leader was feasting on her pussy Cass undid her top letting her big breasts free as she enjoy the desert breeze touching her erected nipples.

Then the alpha Gecko stopped and as Cass began to worry he might attack her after all she began to feel his cock at her entrance, he was average size in comparison to the men she usually fucked but his cock was much thicker than any that entered her before, stretching her pussy almost like she's a tight virgin about to be deflowered. Half way the Gecko retreat only to enter her again, this time with his full length stretching her pussy to accommodate his thick cock.

As the alpha Gecko settle into a rhyme of fucking she saw from the corner of her eye the second member of his pack approach her from the other side, she then have her first good look of the at a Gecko penis, fully erected it had a grayish white color with green pre cum oozing from it.

As the Gecko approach her Cass reach out with her hand to get a hold on his cock, as she grab a gold and start stroking it she saw heard the beast discharge a grunt of pleasure, getting it as an approval for her she began to stroke the length of his cock faster, using his pre cum to oil the cock for a smoother rubbing.

Cass took her sticky hand from the cock and smear the cum on her areola and erected nipple, the Gecko than come even closer so to stand in front of her, she opened her mouth and took the tip of the cock into it tasting for the first time the creature cum, which she found to have a metallic and chicken taste to it. She then ventures to take all the length of his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head as she was blowing the Gecko.

It wasn't Cass first threesome or the first time she been spit roasted for that matter but with one Gecko pounding her from behind while his friend fucking her mouth, it was the best sex she had in a very long time and no doubt one of the most erotic experience of her life.

Cass could find the cock in her mouth twitch and just then the beast grunted as he orgasm and fill her mouth with his green semen, not really being prepare for it Cass gagged on his cum and let it drip from her mouth on her breast and the ground.

Almost simultaneously his had the last slam of his cock into Cass' pussy as his orgasm exploded and filled her womb with his cum, with some dripping from her cunt into the desert ground.

And with that both of the Geckos left, leaving Cass laying exhausted on the ground, smeared and dripping with cum but with a big satisfying smile on her face.


End file.
